


The time in-between

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, remember episode 36, where they kissed, and then they cut to the credits? Well, this is about what happens during that time ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time in-between

**Author's Note:**

> If you look at Laura's bed after the credits, the sheets are all messed up, while before, her bed was made. Now on Carms bed, Laura and Carmillas hands are both behind her pillow (We all know shit went down and now they're holding hands.) "I have better things to do." Smug smile by Carmilla. "I will make it worth your while." Innocent looks by Laura.

"Are you hurt? It looks like maybe you're hurt. And I'm sorry I hugged you so hard that you're hurt, it's just that, you were dead and- _Carmilla stands up_ -and now you're not and- and I know that you're probably going through- through a lot of stuff with your mom, it's just that..."

 _Carmilla grabs her face and kisses her._  

"and I know that you didn't do everything for me, I just..."

_Carmilla kisses her again and Laura squeals. Carmilla pulls away but Laura kisses her again._

"Wow. So you're a giant black cat, huh?" Laura and Carmilla laugh.

_Carmilla shrugs and shakes her head still smiling._

**-cuts to credits-**  

"I swear I'll tell you everything." Carmilla looks down at Laura. "But first I need to do this again."

Carmilla kisses Laura with more intensity then planned and soon she pinned Laura on her own bed. 

"Are you ok with this, cupcake? If not... Stop me.." Carmilla lunges back to Laura's lips before she could answer. 

Lauras eyes rolled back inside her eye lids when she feels Carmilla's tongue enter her mouth.

"Carmilla, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment." Laura says into Carmilla's mouth.

Carmilla moans a little then begins to speak into Laura's. "Cupcake, I can only imagine."

Only then Laura decides to take off her shirt. Starting with her throw over. 

Carmilla giggles and holds her arm. "Laura, I've only just gotten back. Let's take things slow ok?"

Laura blushes and puts her throw over back on. "Sorry, I just thought-"

"Yeah, I'm thinking too. But it should be special." Carmilla smiles and stands up offering Laura a hand up too. "Besides, I owe you a story."

Laura leaps up and squeals kissing her nose. "Wait! I think my webcam is still rolling!" She runs to the computer and sits down to check.

Carmilla back up onto her bed smiling. "Oh great. It caught all that, did it?" She laughs.

"Seams so." Laura blushes into her shoulder and scoots back.

 **-episode continues** **without video-**

"I really can't have one day without that thing?" Carmilla huffs.

Laura holds Carmilla's hand behind the pillow. "Oh, come on. Don't you wanna record it for posterity?"

**-video starts up-**

"Posterity can bite me. I have better things to do." Carmilla gives Laura a smug smile.

"Oh, come on! They are all dying to know how you survived. I will make it worth your while." Laura "promises" [ ;) ]

"Well, it turns out that..."

**-LaFontaine bursts in-**

"I hate this place so much." Carmilla concludes.

Laura gives Carmilla a -very adorable- apologetic smile and they release their grip on each others hands.

**-and the episode continues-**


End file.
